Believe
by tigergurl88
Summary: Piper believes that her soulmate is out there. Will he ever show up?


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, or it's characters.  
  
Believe  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
No matter how hard I try  
  
You keep pushing me aside  
  
And I can't break through  
  
There's no talking to you  
  
It's so sad that you're leaving  
  
It takes time to believe it  
  
But after all is said and done  
  
You're gonna be the lonely one, oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dan please this isn't working. I need someone who can be here for me." The young woman could be seen pleading with her boyfriend for her freedom.  
  
"Piper what's not working? And I am here!" Dan shouted back at Piper, a little more loudly than what he would have liked.  
  
"Dan, don't make this harder than it is. I need someone who can love me." Piper's brown eyes, filled with tears, each slowly falling to the ground with every blink.  
  
"I do love you!" Dan leaned down to hug her, but was just pushed away.  
  
"I'm sorry Dan, I don't." At with that she left, without another word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Piper wait!" She stopped running, but didn't turn to face them, knowing who it was.  
  
"Dan please! I don't love you anymore!" Piper was forced to face her ex-boyfriend, as he wisked her around.  
  
"We can make this work I know we can." Dan fell to his knees, and started to beg.  
  
"Dan, get this through your big fat head. I don't love you!" Piper shouted the last part, ignoring the strange looks made others.  
  
"Piper I don't think I can live without you." Piper softened her voice, and pulled him up to face her.  
  
"You may not believe in life after love, and I'm not too sure about it either right now. But our relationship isn't working. Our soulmates are still out there. We just need to find them." Dan slowly nodded his head, finally understanding. He held her in a friendly hug for a moment before letting her go for the final time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What am I supposed to do  
  
Sit around and wait for you  
  
Well I can't do that  
  
And there's no turning back  
  
I need time to move on  
  
I need love to feel strong  
  
'Cause I've got time to think it through  
  
And maybe I'm too good for you, oh  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Piper found herself walking in the park. She had her head down, and went where her heart told her to go. She went over to her favorite childhood bridge. She would come here whenever she had a problem, or needed advice. No one would be here to solve her problems, but after talking about them outloud, she knew   
  
what to do.  
  
"What have I done?" The young woman asked herself outloud.   
  
[I]'It took me years to find, and trust Dan, and I got rid of him in a minute. I'll be all alone, I may not have loved him, but someone would be there when I need him.'[/I] Piper reminded herself why she needed to get rid of Dan. [I]'He was never there, why would he be any different if I decided to stay with him? Just so I won't be alone in life? I need to find my soulmate, he's out there, I just have to keep looking.'[/I] Piper was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't see the young man next to her, staring up at the sky.  
  
"Amazing isn't it?" She jumped at the sound of another voice on the bridge.  
  
"Yeah, it sure is." Piper said once she recovered, both continued to stare up at the sky not saying a word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So what's a beatiful woman like yourself, out here all alone on a Saturday night?" The man finally asked her. Piper wondered wether she should tell him the real reason, which she finally decided to do.  
  
"Dumping my boyfriend." Piper finally looked at her companion, staring into his dark green eyes. She felt like she could stay there forever.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." The man moved closer towards her, Piper felt her heart start to beat faster. She felt like a lovestruck teenager again.  
  
"Don't be. He was never there for me. I deserve more than that. What's your name anyway? I'm Piper. Piper Halliwell."  
  
"Leo Wyatt. Look do you what do go out for coffee? I mean you don't have to, and I'm not trying anything on you, knowing that you broke up with your boyfriend, but, as friends will you?" Leo nervously wrung his hands, and continued to ramble on. Piper giggled loudly and took his hands, in hers.   
  
"I'd love to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well I know that I'll get through this  
  
'Cause I know that I am strong  
  
And I don't need you anymore  
  
No, I don't need you anymore  
  
Oh, I don't need you anymore  
  
No, I don't need you anymore  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So I'm betting that their's no special girl in you life, since your sitting here drinking coffee with me." Piper asked while stiring milk in her coffee.  
  
"No there isn't. No one wants to date a handyman whose working his way through medical school."  
  
"Wow your a handyman? My sisters and I live in an old Victorian Manor, and we've been meaning to get it fixed up. But the handymans end up charging us an arm, and a leg." Piper laughed before sipping her coffee.  
  
"I'll be happy to fix it up for you and your sisters. And you can keep your body parts." Leo and Piper continued with idle chat, before exchanging phone numbers, and parting separate ways.   
  
"I hope to see you soon Leo."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of not seeing you again." Piper looked back at Leo, and started walking backwards, before giving in to her desire. She runned back to Leo, and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now  
  
Do you believe in life after love  
  
I can feel something inside me say  
  
I really don't think you're strong enough, now (fade)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review!!! The first story in this series is Strong Enough. I need help with the next song I should do. The song's must be Cher's. 


End file.
